<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>No Mercy by Solar_Dragon21</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24448648">No Mercy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solar_Dragon21/pseuds/Solar_Dragon21'>Solar_Dragon21</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gorillaz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse, Blood, Demons, Forced Prostitution, Hell, Other, Torture</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:15:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,121</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24448648</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solar_Dragon21/pseuds/Solar_Dragon21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What becomes of the wicked after they die? Alicia Hunter is about to find out after being murdered by her former friend Hailey Wilson and her husband Murdoc Niccals.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>No Mercy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Dorkzilla/gifts">The_Dorkzilla</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/21467641">Celebrity Skin</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Dorkzilla/pseuds/The_Dorkzilla">The_Dorkzilla</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was a short I wrote for The_Dorkzilla that shows the fate of Alicia Hunter after she's killed by Hailey and Murdoc.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>An hour. That's how long Alicia lasted after being buried alive by her former friend Hailey and her husband Murdoc Niccals. They had tortured her for days because of what she did to Alec Niccals. The final thing that Hailey did before putting her into the cold ground was cut off her fingers, hands, and feet. First came the fingers. Both hands were tied down onto a wooden stool and the quick chop of a large, sharp butcher knife came descending down onto them. It was the right hand first then the next day, the left. Then came the cutting of her hands themselves. Hailey used Murdoc's machete to do the deed, but used an ax to cut off her feet. Alicia never knew how sadistic Hailey could be until now. It scared her to think she had a friend like this and made her regret that she even met her.</p>
<p>After dying, Alicia ended up in a cold, dimly lit room. She regained her hands, feet, fingers, and eye, but she was still in her bloody clothing. She shivered and called out. "H-hello? Anybody here?" The blonde looked around. There were no windows and only a steel door. Alicia ran to it and tried to open it, but it was locked. She ran around the room twice desperately trying to find a way out, but no luck. Alicia began to get scared and wondered where the hell was she. Suddenly the door opened and in stepped a man dressed in all black. He looked at her with red eyes and the dead woman cowered in the corner in fear.</p>
<p>"Please don't hurt me."</p>
<p>"I'm not going to hurt you, but your new owner might depending on how you decide to act for him." He walked over to her and grabbed her by the arm and drug her out of the room and into another that was bigger. He stopped and threw her at the feet of a demon that was in human form.</p>
<p>Alicia looked up and saw the demon look down at her with a sick smile on his face. He had brown hair, piercing gold catlike eyes that held an odd look of lust for the woman that was at his feet.</p>
<p>"She's perfect. Niccals said she was quite the looker. She'll sell well."</p>
<p>A huge wave of fear came over Alicia when she heard that name and hoped to God that he wasn't here where ever she was at the current moment, and what did this man  mean when he said "Sell well"?</p>
<p>The demon walked around her to get a good look. "Get up."</p>
<p>Alicia didn't move because she was too scared of what would happen.</p>
<p>"I said get up!" The demon kicked the blonde hard in the ribs who staggered to her feet.</p>
<p>"I'm your new master and you'll listen to me. I own you now. Murdoc told me what you did to his son and even down here that's unacceptable." He grabbed Alica's face and sneered. "Build your thighs up bitch because you're gonna be down here for along time serving me and my friends." His hand then went around her neck and a black leather collar with a silver chain appeared.</p>
<p>Alicia began to sob and plead. "Please, I'll do anything. I said that I was sorry! I didn't mean it. Once I started I couldn't stop!!"</p>
<p>The demon looked at her. "Then you were planning to dump Alec Niccals into the ocean in an ice cooler. You were going to kill him."</p>
<p>"N-no I wasn't. I -I was just going to leave him there and go away and never come back."Alicia  sobbed even harder.</p>
<p>The demon back handed her to get her to shut up. "Before I put you out there, you're going to get the same treatment that you gave that little boy and then some." He jerked the chain on her collar and Alicia had no choice but to follow.</p>
<p>So this was her fate. Alicia figured out that she might be in hell and this man leading her to her fate was a  demon. She knew that  Murdoc was a  Satanist but didn't know how far into it he was. Apparently he could contact and talk to demons. That made the Amazon shudder. Lost in her own thoughts, Alicia wasn't paying attention to her surroundings and only came back to reality when he was thrown into a room and against a  wall hard. She yelped as her head banged against the concrete. The demon stood over her.</p>
<p>"You can't die no matter how hard he beats the shit out of you and your screams and pleas won't help you either."</p>
<p>"H-h-he? You're not gonna do it?"</p>
<p>"No." The demon conjured a shadow from the ground and it formed into a person. "I think you'll recognize him. Sure he's older, but he has their looks." He left the room.</p>
<p>Alicia watched as the shadow form into a person and the demon leave. Her blue eyes looked up at the man. She took a good look at his face and her face contorted into fear. Alicia was staring into the face of an older Alec. He almost the same haircut as his dad, green eyes like his mom, and the same scowl. He said nothing and just began to give her the beating that he received. An hour later, Alicia was laying in a crumpled heap. Blood was coming from her head, nose, and mouth. Bruises were forming all over her body. She looked at her hands and noticed they were twitching and her breathing was shallow. Shadow Alec disappeared and the demon came into the room and looked down at her in disgust.</p>
<p>"You look horrible. Get used to this because this won't be the only time you'll get the crap beat out of ya."</p>
<p>Alicia became a sex slave and personal servant to the demon. He pimped her out to his other friends and they used he like a rag. The beatings would come twice every other week. After a while Alicia didn't even try to fight back, she just laid there and took it. The demon showed her what her former boyfriend Jason was up to. Alicia saw that he had found another girlfriend and was happy. He even showed her that Hailey had another baby and was doing fine without her. The Amazon didn't even care anymore and wished that she could die again and never come back to this place, but that was never going to happen. For the rest of eternity she was nothing more than a rag that would be used and thrown away.</p>
<p>Just like Murdoc and Hailey, Hell had no mercy. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>